


Twelve Trolls in the Bubbles Bitching

by Kittycattycat



Series: Hemoswing [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also time switches very frequently so some things are in the bubbles and some aren't, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Gen, Hemospectrum Shift, Lowkey intrusive thoughts and self hate, Mutant!Meulin, Non-Linear Narrative, Nothing happens but thoughts like that are mentioned a LOT, One-Sided Attraction, Other, POV Second Person, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Rust!Meenah, This is very much a broken up story, Violent Thoughts, also really unhealthy blackrom crushes so yanno, like it's not an actual relationship but it's blackrom crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: You're pretty sure the lot of you were always destined to be background characters in the story of the universe. Which, yanno, fair enough— you guess you all probably aren't that interesting.





	Twelve Trolls in the Bubbles Bitching

Her blood is red like cherries, and that fact alone makes you grit your teeth together hard. Meulin is a mutant, and you want to spit on her stupid fucking face for thinking, even momentarily, that she had the right to be more pathetic than you. You were the one born into the lowest caste, a rust, on a planet like Beforus. You were the one who was coddled and told you were too soft. You were the one who's tantrums were said to be ‘expected’ and ‘normal’ for ‘someone of your caste’ and ‘oh, Meenah, you're simply being ridiculous— I'll wait for you to calm down and then we can speak properly.’ You were the one treated as some sort of porcelain doll and given anything you wanted besides some fucking respect because your lifespan was so goddamn short. You were the one who suffered for years under the disgustingly tender clawed hand of some adult highblood who saw you as nothing more than a wriggler no matter how old you got, no matter how much you matured.

So why does she get to be treated as if she had it worse off? There's no doubt in your mind about it, Meulin Vantas shouldn't have even existed, and you’re the one who deserves all the sympathy she gets from everyone else! You don't NEED the pity, no, but you sure do fucking want it, and it's infuriating as hell that she gets to be comforted for what she's been through because she decided to be born a fucking freak. She doesn't need to be comforted, or cared for, or ANYTHING— she needs to be dead. From what you've heard of Alternia, she would have been there. If only Beforus had made any goddamn sense, Meulin would have been culled before she made it out of the caverns, or maybe even before she even made it to the trials.

Sometimes, when you see her, you grab her hard and scrape your claws down her ash-grey arms just to see the long stripes of disgusting filthy red run down her skin. She wiggles and fights furiously against your grip, but she never gets out. She's even more pathetic than you, really, in most physical aspects. On top of the fact that she has no social status to speak of, she has no strength and she has no psychic abilities at all. She's no match against you with her pathetically dull horns and claws and teeth. You're stronger. You're better. And that fucking pisses you off too in a way, because the reason you exist is basically to be pitiful and pathetic and just the WORST and then this bitch comes along and decides that no, SHE lives worse off than you do! Somehow your experiences with being told you were insignificant and didn't matter WEREN’T AS BAD! HUH! 

The absolute worst part, though, is that she acts so fucking innocent about all of it. Like she doesn't KNOW that she's dragging away all the attention and apologizes you deserve. She has the goddamn fucking nerve to look so sympathetic and sad when you snarl at her and you want to rip her goddamn throat out for it. 

You know this isn't exactly how this is all supposed to go. You're supposed to have some level of respect for her, but you don't. You never have, and you never will. But despite all of it, sometimes you send her messages signed with a spade, and that makes you hate yourself more than you already do.


End file.
